Geraldina Bones
| background = #FA58AC | font = century gothic | color1 = white | fontcolor1 = #81BEF7 | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = #81BEF7 | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Geraldina Bones Profile.jpg | width = 250 | age = 15 | gender =Female | education = Freshman | birthday = 31st of July, 1999 | address = 165 Rose Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = SafeShopping Employee | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad and Brothers | personality = Geraldina is a very sweet girl. She would go to great lengths to make someone feel included, without making any of her friends feel excluded. Geraldina is one of those rare people who doesn’t care what people think of her at all, she only cares about what her friends and family think of her. Geraldina is not the smartest girl in the world, thought she is not stupid, her grades are usually average to little bit below average, but she’s never too much below. Geraldina is genuinely crazy. Her and her friends play pranks on each other, joke around with each other and laugh together all the time. Saying that, they rarely get offended and if they do, they always make up. | appearance = *Hair ColourBrown/Dirty Blonde *Eye Colour:Blue *Height:5'5" (1.6 m) Geraldina doesn't like to dress in a 'girly' way. She prefers to wear jeans and a top, rather than a dress or a skirt. Her favourite colour to wear is blue because it can be girly or more boyish. | family = *Adelaide Bones:Adelaide is Geraldina's mother. They get along very well. *Sam Bones:Sam is Geraldina's father. They have a very strong relationship and they like to go camping together and doing other outdoors stuff. *Carlo and Luka Bones:Carlo and Luka are Geraldina's twin brothers, they are two years younger than her. | friends = *Vegie/Val Spencer *Cherry/Clara McKay *Radish/Riley Briney | history = Geraldina Maya Bones was born on the 31st of July, 1999 in Lima, Ohio, to Adelaide Bones and Sam Bones. In 2001, her younger twin brothers: Luka Bones and Carlo Bones. Her relationship with her brothers has always been not a very strong one, she has always found them to be annoying and stupid, but she still cares for them. In 2003, Geraldina started kindergarten in Lima. In kinder she made one good friend, her name was Jilliy Brenan, they still keep in touch, but rarely and their friendship is not so strong anymore. In 2005, Geraldina started primary school in Lima. Things didn’t really work out in the end at Lima, so her family decided to move to Lebeaux and have a fresh start. By 2007, Geraldina’s family were very well settled in Lebeaux. On her first day at primary school in Lebeaux, Geraldina had already made one great friend: Riley Briney. Over the years Riley and Geraldina became very close, and they made another friend, whose name was Valerie Spencer. In 2011, Geraldina started high school at Lebeaux Preparatory School. Valerie and Riley attended that school as well, and they stayed in their friendship group, except they made one more friend, who was called Clara McKay. Clara was in the year above them, so she wasn’t as close and she sort of hovered between that group and her other friends. When Geraldina was in year 7, they made up nicknames for each other, Valerie was Vegie, Geraldina was Grape, Riley was Radish and Clara was Cherry. In the future, Geraldina hopes to become a chef. She has always loved cooking, ever since she was about 9 years old. Right now, she works at the supermarket ‘Safe Shopping’ with her friend Val, but she still hopes that one day she will become a chef. | trivia = *Geraldina is right handed, but wishes that she was left handed. *Geraldina doesn't really like swimming, but if she has to do it she will only do it outdoors. | note = Yay! I finished the ship! | fc = Abigail Breslin | user = BunnyC}} Category:Inactive Characters